


Dinner and A Show

by fairytaleweaver



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dancing around each other going, its infuriating, nope no feelings here, test the limits u 2 test them, uh oh feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleweaver/pseuds/fairytaleweaver
Summary: This is not what Magilou meant by "Dinner and a Show".





	

Okay, she’s really done it this time.

Magilou huffs in pretend annoyance, experimentally pulling at the strips of fabric that tie her wrists to the bedposts. Sure, her little noodle arms could never tear even this thin fabric. And _sure_ , this is the _hottest_ thing to date that she has agreed to do. And sure, she may have no actual desire to free herself.

But it can’t hurt to try.

Deprived of her sight thanks to the impromptu blindfold, (one of her leggings, she thinks. Not sure) Magilou focuses on her other senses. The sensation of cold air on her skin, the silken sheets on her back, of Velvet’s long hair grazing her skin, trailing (almost tickling, but not quite) down to her hips as assumedly, Velvet moves down.

Magilou feels a wicked grin blooming across her face.

“In hindsight, it seems that the proper way to do this is to take out the partner for dinner, maybe go to a theater and watch a show. This seems a bit to the point, doesn’t it?” She’s full well aware that that’s the point- this arrangement is no strings attached. Even so, there’s a certain level of trust- a certain level of intimacy in engaging in something like this. She’s agreed to this, and she’s comfortable with this- however- she has to keep the status quo.

She annoys Velvet, Velvet lashes out, and they use each other. That’s all there is to it.

Keep the status quo.

Velvet grunts in response to her little tirade, probably full well aware that Magilou’s just trying to get a rise out of her. Magilou can’t help but feel a little disappointed- but content in the knowledge that Velvet isn’t forgetting the rules.

But then she feels Velvets breath on her stomach, the daemons rough fingers hooking around the hem of her panties. She doesn’t even bother to tease and instead rips the panties down to Magilou’s knees in one vicious motion. The act is so raw and vicious- so erotic, that Magilou gasps.

“You are dinner.” Velvet’s voice is nearly a growl, and Magilou feels a warmth spread throughout her body accompanied by a jolt in her lower stomach. Magilou feels her panties sliding down to her ankles as Velvet tugs them off of her entirely, and finally, she is fully exposed, fully bare.

Rough fingers curl this time around her jaw and jerk her face forward- smashing her lips into Velvet’s soft warm ones. The kiss, however, is anything but soft. More than once Velvet bites her, on the lips, her jaw line, her neck, her collarbone. Each time Magilou cries out, but it’s never solely in pain. The pain mingles with the pleasure and she drowns herself in it.

Velvet releases Magilou’s jaw and trails her hand down the witch’s smooth skin. Magilou bucks her hips, a harsh sound escaping her mouth, breaking the kiss, as the daemon’s hand comes to rest between her thighs.

Magilou bucks her hips, an unspoken plea- please- oh Empyreans, please.

Velvet pulls her face away and cold emptiness replaces her warmth. On the edges of the emptiness, she can feel Velvet’s hair grazing her skin again, her hand resting between Magilou’s thighs. She can hear Velvet, panting and taking deep breaths- almost as if contemplating her next move…

And then she just stops.

Disappointment blooms in Magilou’s chest, but this wasn’t unexpected. Use each other. No obligations.

Or so she thought, but Velvet was staring at her, she could feel it. If Magilou didn’t know better, she’d think Velvet was teasing her.

 “Aw, already? We’ve not even started the fun part.” She giggles, faking a pout and a sigh- don’t think about how fast her heart is beating- as she turns away- from the oddly intimate position they’ve found themselves in- to rest her cheek on the pillow propping her head up.

“I’m just enjoying the show.” Velvet responds a note of wicked enjoyment- of triumph in her tone.

The realization dawns on Magilou and her eyes narrow behind the blindfold. Hot as hell as this may be, Velvet is most definitely teasing her now- reminding her of the total control that she has right now. It’s almost enough to send Magilou over the edge.

She no longer cares about the odd atmosphere she finds herself in, Velvet’s uncharacteristic (but hot as hell) playfulness, or even the fact that she’s tied down and defenseless. No, there’s been something that’s been ignored for far too long and she can’t stand it anymore.

 “Well then, the show must go on! So get on with it already!” The witch whines, pointedly bucking her hips, her thighs brushing against Velvet’s hand that’s been firmly planted there.

She hears Velvet grunt, and she’s sure the daemon is shaking her head from how her long hair is slightly ticking (Magilou has to keep herself from giggling from the sensation) the witches sensitive skin.  

When Velvet’s hand gets down to business, it’s every bit as rough and demanding as her kiss had been. Magilou feels her touch places that she’s sure she could have never reached on her own and destroys her.

Deep, desperate panting. Sweat making their bodies slippery.

Then a warm soft mouth and tongue replace the rough fingers, but just like before she’s anything but soft. Her tongue explores and her lips caress- but her teeth remind the witch who’s in control with warning bites on her inner thigh.

Strangled cries mixed with pain and pleasure.

Velvet ravishes her and Magilou honestly can’t get enough.

Velvet’s back to her usual vicious self, the rules are back in mind. But the atmosphere from before hangs over them- the rules feel as though they had bent somehow, then bent back into shape.

Velvets doing her best to compensate by being even slightly more vicious than usual, but Magilou has no complaints. This is what she wants; this is what they agreed to.

She can feel the heat building up at an alarming rate and white painting the edge of her vision (despite the blindfold)- as Velvet mercilessly takes her again and again-

A throaty, visceral scream erupts from Magilou’s chest as her body is wracked by her own orgasm.

Her body is still shuddering when Velvet pulls away and moves across the bed, up to where Magilou’s hands are tied. Magilou feels her bonds go slack and realizes that she’s free.

Velvet’s already getting dressed by the time Magilou pulls off her blindfold (ah, it is one of her leggings!) and Magilou opts to just watch her. She definitely can appreciate Velvet’s form, so watching her isn’t a total waste of time.

_Here she can look, but she can’t touch._

_It’s the rules._

Velvet doesn’t say anything as she leaves the room, and still naked in the bed, Magilou closes her eyes. The bed is still warm, but there’s still the cold emptiness closing in…

_It’s what she wants, after all…_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the lovely Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas! Happy Birthday you sweet person you.


End file.
